worst case ever1
by dillondelp14
Summary: this isn't stolen i just forget my old account password and made a new account to continue this story... it is the worst case ever and maybe the last. mostly shaphne,,,,,maybe 1% fraphne depends on how you look at it
1. Chapter 1

_**The worst case ever**_

_**I do not own Scooby doo and this takes place after Scooby doo misery incorporated**_

"Like man, I thought Scooby and I told you guys we don't do anything with creepy scary or haunted in the name." said shaggy. "Yeah ten years ago, but shaggy its time to grow up. We have been doing this for 10 years now." Said Fred. "Yea man but that doesn't mean were not still scared, right Scooby?" shaggy said looking at his faithful companion. "Rou ret rhaggy." Said Scooby.

"Guys your 27 years old don't you think its time to get serious and grow up maybe find a nice beautiful girl." Said Daphne.

"Yea and like man and I am still too young to die, and I don't know about all that relationship stuff I never was no good at it." He said looking at Velma. "Yea because you have a dog for a best friend." Velma said with a little hint of anger in her voice. "Like what's wrong with that man." Shaggy said confused.

"Maybe shaggy just needs to find the right girl, Velma." Said Daphne trying to defend him because she was friends with him before she meet Fred and Velma. "Uhh because what girl likes having to share a guy with a dog." Said Velma "I don't think it such a bad idea a dog can be a good friend." Daphne said.

"Yea well this is getting weird so let's go." Fred said reminding them that they were parked in front of a haunted mansion. "Like yea alright fine let's go man." Shaggy said just trying to get out of the center of attention.

As they got out and to the front door and knocked they heard something behind them and saw they mystery machine take off. "What the fuck." Said Fred chasing after or at least trying to. Velma had gone to look for clues around where the mystery machine was. Leaving only shaggy, Scooby and Daphne at the door.

When the door opened the butler who looked all most a 100 said "oh what a cute couple." Daphne was the first to respond. "Ohh like were not a couple we are part of a bigger group sir." She said blushing. "Yea uh like were just friends." Shaggy said equally as red. "Ohh well what a shame." He said as he saw Fred and Velma run up. "Well now that ya'll are all here welcome to Meyers manor. The most haunted place on earth."

"Don't you think that's a little over rated." Fred said knowingly. "Ohh Fred, can't you just for once accept that a place might actually be haunted." Daphne said. "Yes mister Jones you should after all this house brings out the seven deadly sins in each and every one of you." The butler went on. "Mister Jones your _**pride**_ for your traps will get the best of you; miss Blake your _**lust**_ for a good man in your life, Mister Rodgers and mister Doo your_**sloth**_ and sacredness will be your demise, Miss Dinkly your _**envy**_ over a dog." He laughed. "h-how did you know our names?" Fred asked. "Ohh ya'll are the famous Scooby doo gang aren't you ha-ha." He laughed again. "This will be very interesting to see which one of you will die first." He said grinning and left. "Like man I have a bad feeling about this." Shaggy said scared

"Shaggy this isn't the time to be scared." Fred said determined. "Yea we need to solve and prove fake of whatever haunts this place." Velma said following Fred.

"I don't know guys I am with shaggy this place has bad news bears written all over it." Daphne said getting close to shaggy making him feel funny. ""l-like yea me and Daphne say we should go and like get ice cream. Don't you think so Daphne, Scooby?" He asked. "Yea." "Rea rea." They responded.

"Daphne I can't believe you'd go against me like that." Fred said coming back. "Why it isn't like we are going out." She said leaving with shaggy. "Yea but…never mind go ahead then."

But as they were about to leave the doors shut and locked by them selves. "Awe crap man." Shaggy said then looked at Daphne. "l-like I will like pro-protect you Daphne." Shaggy said nervously. "Awe thanks shaggy. Ok lets catch up to Fred and Velma than." Daphne said smiling.

"Like this place reminds of the headless specter's old manor." Shaggy said walking quickly. "Yea look we got to find Fred and Velma..." she was interrupted by the butler over an intercom. "Your friends are already deep inside the manor and will soon meet their demise, and so shall you. I gathered replicas of your old foes and put them all inside the manor. Welcome to hell." He said as it went off.

"that can only mean one thing." daphne said but shaggy finished. "like yea a night of 100 frights."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As shaggy and Daphne were walking down a long corridor, they begin to realize that they didn't know where in the world they were going. "Ummm daph are you sure this is the right way?" "I don't know, I'm just randomly walking around until we can find Fred and Velma." She responded. "Ohh uh, groovy plan and all but what if we run into…." Just then a loud static noise could be heard right behind them. "….a monster!" they turned around to be faced by none other then the 10,000 volt ghost. "Like run!" shaggy shouted at the top of his lungs. As they began to run away the 10,000 volt ghost zapped right in front of them via a very useful outlet nearby. "Where do you think you are going?" the monster said with a sinister smile. "Ohh no!" Daphne shouted.

Meanwhile, Fred and Velma were also walking down a dark corridor when they thought they heard screaming. "Did you hear that, Fred?" "Yea and it sounded like it came from behind this door." As he opened the door, they couldn't believe what they saw behind it. "Is…..this place suppose to be a day care?" Velma asked confused. "I don't know but why are they so big, they don't look more than 5 years old and some of them look bigger then me!" Fred stated looking on in disbelief.

In another part of the mansion the old butler was walking down a hallway until he came to a big metal door. He knocked once and then entered. "Master, the gang is in the mansion." He said while bowing down. The person in question was holding two test tubes with purple liquid in each. "Perfect then our plans shall start right away." He said without looking away from the test tubes. "I have already called out the 10,000 volt ghost and the creeper, I know that won't kill them but it will buy us time to put the plan into effect, sir." The butler said, his voice showed no emotion. "Good that will give me enough time to finish this new drug." Just then an alarm went off. The butler went over to a TV set and looked at each until he found what he was looking for. "It appears that mister Jones and misses dinkly have found the day room, sir." "Damn! All ready….well send out the crew to chase them from the room, so we can move the test subjects." He said still not taking his eyes off of the test tubes. "As you wish sir, ohh should I send out for Mr. Icenhour, his position in the government could help cover up the death of the teenagers." He said while pulling out a phone. "No not yet, their still is some time before we need that." "Yes sir." The butler said and then left the room.

Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby were all panting in a closet. They managed to escape from the ghost and hid. "Like man, this not how I wanted to spend my summer." Shaggy said in between pants. "Me either, I wish we could just leave." Daphne responded. "Yea and I told ya'll that going back to mystery solving was a bad idea. But no one listens to me." Shaggy said he started catch his breath. "Ohh, shaggy thanks for saving me. It was really sweet of you…..Fred never did save me." Just after they started running Daphne had tripped and had fallen. Shaggy being the good friend that he is ran back and picked her up bridal style and run. The thought of that made both of them blush. "Yea uhh no problem Daphne, anytime." He said back. "Did you notice how the ghost said, that soon master will have us." "like yea, it's fishy and something could be going on here, but I say we forget about it and find the gang and then find a way out of this hell hole." Shaggy said before peeking out the door to make sure it was clear and then motioned them to follow him.

"Oh my god!" is all Velma could say. They were looking at a room full of children. But something was wrong. These children were no older than 5 but some of them were twice the size of Fred and somewhere so small that you could barely see them. "What the hell is going on here?" Fred asked a confused. Then the children started to notice them. "Mommy, daddy?" "I'm not sick no more, please let me out?" "I want to go home!" some kids shouted. "How did ya'll get here?" Velma managed to ask. "I don't know, one minute dim outside then the next I'm here and men in suits said that I was sick, and that my parents wanted me here." One of them that looked like the oldest said with the rest of the kids nodding their heads. "Looks like they were kidnapped." Fred stated. "Yea, but way?" Velma asked.

"Freeze." Someone behind them yelled. Fred and Velma turned to see guys in hazmat suits surrounding them with weird guns. All the kids were now in the corner while some other guys in suits but masks around then shook his head. "Ok, put them down." One said while another aimed his gun at Fred and Velma and fired, but only a ball came out and as soon as it hit the ground, green gas started to flow out. "Oh no! Its knock-out gas." Velma said as she fell to the floor followed by Fred. "We got them master." One radioed in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok, like the ghost is clear." "Did you really have to say that?" Daphne said a little annoyed. "Like I thought it would fit with the mood." He responded back. "Not really!" she retorted. They were again going down another hall when they heard loud footsteps. "Like hide." Shaggy said as he pulled Daphne and Scooby away into another room. He decided it best if he took a little peak. He saw the guys in hazmat suits running down the hall and wait a minute, they had Fred and Velma! "Like Daphne come here quick!" he said in a hushed tone. As she went up and saw what shaggy saw, she gasped. But while they were focused looking out the door, a secret entrance by Scooby opened up and snatched him away. They waited until the guys in hazmat suits disappeared before they closed the door. "Like we need to get them back!" "But we don't even know where they took them or who they even are!" Daphne said worried. "Like now is the time to find out." Shaggy said he turned to where Scooby should have been. 'uh-ohh." Shaggy said now worried himself. "What is it?" Daphne asked as she turned around and also found Scooby missing. "Scooby doo, where are you!"

Velma opened her eyes to see Fred and Scooby doo. "Where are we?" "In some sort of padded cell." Fred answered here question. "How did we get in here?" she asked. "They carried us what do you think!" "Where is shaggy and Daphne?" Fred was starting to get annoyed; he was already in a bad mood. "How should I know!" he yelled. "Geez, I was just asking, what is wrong with you?" she asked worriedly. "How about the fact that our fate is in the hands of a coward and a danger prone girl!" he yelled again. Velma had enough of asking him questions and went over to Scooby doo. "Hello Scooby, how did you get in here?" He thought and then answered. "Rhrey rulled me rhough ra rapped roor." (They pulled me through a trapped door.) She gave him a glance and then went back over to Fred. "We need to find a way out of here." He looked up. "I'm already on it."

"Idiots!" a man known as master yelled. "I told ya'll to scare them away not knock them out!" he was very angry. "But my master we got them don't we?" a guy in a hazmat suit asked. "Yes, but now they know something is going on….But I planned for this, and sent out Jenkins to capture the rest." Just then the butler came in. "you called sir?" he said bluntly. "Yes, did you capture them?" "Only Scooby doo sir, the others got away." He said still uninterested. "Hmmmm good enough the other two will be easy enough." He said sitting back down at his lab table. "I read their file and as long as we keep the brains and the bronzes locked up, they are nothing." He picked up a red test tube and poured it into one of the purple test tubes from earlier and it turned green. "I am almost done with this "medicine", Jenkins?" "Yes, sir?" "Tell these idiots to leave." "Right away sir." And he motioned the man in suits out.

Shaggy and Daphne were creeping down a hallway, when they saw two dudes in hazmat suits talking. "Like wait here." He said as he silently picked up to vases, and creped up behind them. "This is for Scooby." He kept telling himself, as he continued to smash them with the vase until they busted, but by then they were already out cold. He dragged them one by one into another room so that he and Daphne could get changed into the suits. Shaggy started to turn red seeing Daphne out of here dress and just in here underwear. The same was happening for Daphne but towards shaggy. While they were looking at each other they didn't notice something odd about the guys under the hazmat suits. It wasn't until they were in the hazmat suits that they realized the guys had hooves for feet! "Like what the hell is going on here." "This place is so creepy!" she said as she jumped into shaggy's arms. She could feel him shaking. "Are you really that scared shaggy?" "Like no uhh, it's just that I'm used to Scooby jumping into my arms not a really beautiful girl." That last comment made Daphne blush but of course shaggy couldn't tell. "Like shall we find Fred and Velma?" he asked as he put her down. "Uhh sure, lead the way pretty boy." This time it was shaggy blushing.

"Ok there is an air vent up their but we can't fit through it." Fred said. "We can't but a certain animal can." Velma pointed out. "Rho rme?" (Who me) Scooby said shaking. "Yes Scooby you are only hope of getting out of here." "Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" "Rok."(Ok) He said and jumped into Fred's arms as he lifted him up to the air vent.

"It's complete." Master said as he stood up, he was holding a test tube now with black liquid in it. He pulled out a radio and turned it to the station that only him and Jenkins use. "Come in Jenkins." "Yes, sir?" "It's complete, find the sickest guy and bring him to me." "Right away sir." Jenkins said before getting off. "This is going perfect." The master said to himself while smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Shaggy and Daphne were walking down a hallway trying to find more hazmat guys when they heard talking. A group of guys were walking down a hallway, and they heard one talking about how the butler wanted to see them, they didn't sound very well. "Like we should follow them, maybe they could lead us the rest of the gang." "Ok shaggy." Is all Daphne could say. She was taken by surprise by this whole situation they're in. Out of all the cases they had before, which only turned out to be guys in masks and never real, well expect for that one time in New Orleans, were she got fired for losing her camera, oh and the fact that they were real zombies. The gang was never in real danger, but now Daphne couldn't help but think this was going to end in disaster. "Huh-um, where are ya'll guys going." Shaggy said while trying to change his voice the best he could. "The butler wants all the sick guys meet him at the front of the mansion, something about how master has a cure for us." One answered without looking back. "Mind if we join you?" "Not at all." Another one answered.

"Ok Scooby as soon as you get out, find a way to open this door." Velma said as they put the vent cover back in place. Scooby just shook his head and continued down the vent. "Do you think he will find a way to get us out of here?" Fred asked. "We can only have hope." Is all Velma said while Fred gave her a look. Scooby didn't really like being in small spaces but since this was to save his friends and he got Scooby snacks out of it, he thought he will just let this one slide. He made his way until he found an exit. He checked to make sure the ghost was clear, and then he pushed the cover down and dropped out of the vent. He noticed he was only a little ways from the cell so he made his way back. Once he got there he used his claws to scratch the door to let Fred and Velma know he was there. "Good job Scooby now find a way to get us out of here." "And make it quick." Fred added.

The butler was waiting right in front of the main door when the group of guys plus shaggy and Daphne came up. Shaggy pulled Daphne into a room before they got close and left the door cracked to see and hear. "Gentlemen lift up your masks." The butler said impatiently. They did as they were told and the butler stuck a thermometer in their mouths. After a while he checked and when he found the hottest he told that one to go on up the master and the rest to carry on their business. Shaggy and Daphne decided to follow the one going to the master to check him out and see what they are dealing with. The butler was about to leave when a loud knock came at the door. The butler a little curious as who it could be, opened the door. "Mr.…..Mr. Icenhour….what are you doing here!" the butler asked shocked. "To talk to your master, and you don't have to show me the way Jenkins, I know where to go." He said and then turned around. "Oh and you might want to close the door it is a little chilly outside." And with that he turned around and left to go have a talk with this master.

Shaggy and Daphne stayed behind the door to watch what this master was going to do with this guy. Untentionally they were holding hands but nether noticed.

Scooby used his claws to unlock the lock on the door. "Good job Scooby, now let's find the rest of the gang and get those kids out of here." Velma said. "And solve the mystery." Fred added as they ran down the hallway.

Master handed the guy a cup with liquid in it and told him to drink it. As loyal as the dude is, he did as he was told and then went into a room where master closed the door on him. At first the guy felt good but then his vision started to go blurry. "Master, there is a giant snake in here!" "It's just the hallucination, it means it is working." The master said grinning. "Help master, it feels like something is clawing at the inside of my skull!" the servant said while banging on the door. "Perfect, its causing you to go brain dead." Master said as he opened the door, but before the servant could even move the master pulled out a silenced gun and shot him right between the eyes. The servant was dead before he hit the ground. The master put his gun back in his pants and then asked. "How long have you been there?" "Long enough!" said a very serious looking agent Icenhour.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Sorry it took me forever to upload guys T-T school and I had other stuff to do.

Shaggy was pulling Daphne down the hallway. "Like who was that guy?" he asked out loud. "I don't know, I think he was an agent." Daphne said trying to keep up with the fast moving shaggy. "How do you know that?" shaggy asked as he turned around. "Well he did have a FBI badge on his belt." Daphne added as if it was obvious. "Hmmm I was paying too much attention to his gun." Shaggy said as he opened a door to rest. _*flashback*_ _shaggy and Daphne were looking through the door when a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Before he could make any noise a finger came up and told him to be quiet. "Like who are you?" shaggy asked nervously. "My name is Mark Icenhour." He answered bluntly. "You're not one of his goons, get out of here." He said pointing to an exit. "Uh_

Fred, Velma, and Scooby were running down a hallway when they noticed an open door. Fred told them to stay where they are and went to investigate. As he came up to the door Fred heard a noise coming from inside. He decided to rush in since he only heard two voices. As soon as he turned the corner he tackled a dude in a hazmat suit, until he heard a familiar voice that is. "Like get of me Fred!" shaggy yelled while he pushed him off and took off his helmet. "Fred are you alright!" Daphne said as she came up and hugged him. "Um I'm fine Daphne." He said rudely. Seeing Daphne all over Fred made Shaggy kind of jealous and mad. "You guys can come in now." Fred said as shaggy and Daphne got out of their suits. Scooby followed by Velma entered the room.

"Man, it's annoying that you saw this." Master said sighing. "Well I should have guessed that you would be up to something like this don!" Agent Icenhour yelled. "Don't raise your voice at me, and besides didn't I tell you not to go saying my name!" master yelled back. "Oh well, it can't be helped I guess I got to make sure you don't go spilling the beans." Master said as he pulled out his gun again. But Agent Icenhour was quick and pulled out his gun too. "Don't think I will make this easy for you." Icenhour said he steadied his aim on master.

"So you're saying that a FBI agent is here?" Fred asked as shaggy and Daphne finish explaining what had happened so far. "More importantly you're saying that this master guy is doing gruesome experiments on his own guys." Velma added. "Ohh and that these guys in hazmat suits are not even human!" Fred yelled. "Yes that is exactly what we are saying." Shaggy concluded. "Well we also had trouble, like the 10,000 volt ghost trouble." Daphne added. "You mean a real 10,000 volt ghost?" Velma asked. "yep." Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby said together.

Both men had their guns on the other. "You know you were really useful to me." Master said. "Yeah, but that was before I knew what you were really up to, and now I'm stopping it." Icenhour yelled. "No you will still be of use to me." Master said grinning. "What do you mean? Icenhour asked. "Master pulled out a remote and turned the TV on. "I have got your whole family hostage to have leverage over you, that's what I mean, so drop your gun." Master commanded. After some seconds Icenhour finally did and asked what he would have him do. "I want you to kill some kids; I believe you already met two of them trying to pretend to be one of my guys right outside my door." Icenhour hour frowned but then said ok and left. Master smiled to himself and went to a microphone. "I want to make an announcement to all the illegal brokers out there, which are watching everything." In a room are a handful of people watching a whole bunch of monitors of the house. "The presentation of the new mass weapon will begin shortly. If you would like to buy it please let me know after the presentation." Master than stopped and started to smile again. Everything was really going the way he wanted. "I will use my own men to demonstrate the weapon, so please sit tight while I gather them, I really think you're going to like what is about to happen I know I will." Master got off and pulled out his walkie talkie. "Mr. Jenkins." After a second. "Yes sir?" Jenkins asked uncaring like. "Bring them in." master replied. "Right away sir." Jenkins responded. Jenkins turned around to face the five guys that were lined up behind them. "Ok boys, it is now your time to make your master proud, and I do think you want to make him proud right?" Jenkins asked. "Sir Yes sir!" they all responded back to him. "Good now follow me." Jenkins said as he led them down the hallway.

"I wonder what that was about." Daphne asked getting closer to shaggy, which Fred noticed and frowned. "Like I think things are going to get real interesting soon." Shaggy said. "Indeed they are." A voice from behind them said. They all turned around to see agent Icenhour with a gun drawn on them. "Mark?" Daphne asked as she got behind shaggy. "I'm really sorry about this guys." Agent Icenhour said. "What do you mean?" Fred asked. Just then agent Icenhour cocked the gun and pulled the trigger many times.

Master smirked as he heard 5 gunshots. "perfect." He said to himself. "Now I have nothing to worry about anymore and go ahead and get the demonstration on the way as soon as Jenkins arrives with my test subjects." He said while walked up to the vile on the desk and examined it. "I think I will name it…. Smiley." Master said as he laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Walking down the hallway, agent Icenhour was reloading his gun. As he put the last bullet in, he sighed. _"Was this really worth it" _he thought to himself. He could easily have his government connections find and retrieve his family, so why was he doing this. Self-pity, did he feel like it was his job. For whatever reason it was he couldn't help but think he made a huge mistake. After all, he was helping a criminal and that went against everything he stood for. As he put his gun in his holster he came to the room where that criminal stood. He never really noticed it before but "master" was a really tall guy, with long hair and a full beard attached to a trimmed mustache, he wasn't really built but he was skinny, and wore a black suit with a white tie and black dress shoes. Heck this is really the first time he met him in person. But he felt like he couldn't judge when it came to the looks department; he was a average height, mildly muscular, with a brown suit and dark brown trench coat, short messy black hair, a small stubble of a beard, and dark brown eyes.

"I see you done the job agent Icenhour." Master said as he walked in. "of course why wouldn't I." he said in harsh voice. "Don't raise your voice asshole! Oh and would you like to be my first assistant?" "Fuck no, Don you dumbass this is fucking stupid." He yelled, he felt an urge to just shoot the guy. "You won't think it's stupid when you see what happens." Master said as he took out his walkie talkie. "Bring them in!" he basically yelled.

As agent icenhour sat and watched 5 guys walk into the room he wondered what Don was planning. Master picked up a microphone and started to speak. "Illegal brokers watching."_ "What does he mean illegal brokers?" _the fine agent asked himself. "I would like to announce that the experiment is beginning." He basically said with glee.

As he directed the men into a chamber, he said. "Now here it is!" just then a gas poured into the room. As big as the room was, the men started to run around. But all of a sudden they slowed and it looked like ash was surrounding their bodies and then they stopped. Icenhour noted that they looked like wax statues.

Master started to speak. "Now I know that you are all wondering what happened, let me explain. You see the thing with regular poison is that the infected person has a chance to get an antidote. But with my poison gas, that doesn't matter. The ash surrounding them attacks the nervous system and fully surrounds them and makes them freeze, and then they are stuck there to fully inhale the gas and suffer as it takes its affect."

Icenhour couldn't help but gasp. "What a terrible thing!' he yelled out, shocking everybody in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys about the short chapters... it's just when I get to typing I get bored quickly… and reviews would be very helpful too… let me know what you think of the story!

Chapter 7

"Ok gang, come on." Fred said leading them down the hallway. "Like man, we sure are lucky he didn't decide to shoot us." Shaggy started after a while of walking. "Yeah luck." Fred retorted. Shaggy just looked at him, but decided nothing of it. "Jeepers Fred that was kind of mean." Daphne said quickly. "Why would you care!" Fred half shouted. "Whoa, whoa Fred keep your voice down." Velma hissed. "whatever." He said as he stormed off leaving the others to have to catch up with him.

_*flashback* 5 shots ring out. "Ok now that you all are dead, I will be on my way." Icenhour said as he started to leave. 'Wait! You're not such a bad guy." Daphne said as she jumped forward and grabbed his hand. Agent icenhour looked surprised and disgusted by the action. "You should help us defeat this guy or at least help us escape." Daphne said really fast. "Daphne I don't think that is such a good idea…" Fred started but was interrupted by shaggy. "Like yea Daphne that's a great idea! Will you mister?" shaggy pleaded getting right up next to her and was soon followed by Scooby. Icenhour was about to say no but then he saw their sad, pathetic faces. He sighed and said. "Fine but I come up with the plan ok, as long as Fabio Flintstone over there doesn't mind." he added while looking at Fred. "Hey I always come up with the plan..." but he was interrupted again but this time by Daphne. "He won't mind at all." Icenhour thought for a minute then said "ok here is the plan."_

_*end flashback*_

Fred looked back and happened to notice that Daphne was holding shaggy's hand. He felt his anger rising.

Master couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong agent icenhour, it's not like you are in there." He said grinning. "That is too cruel!" he said jumping up. "I know hahahahahaha, detain him." Just then two big guys in hazmat suits pick him up and start to carry him out the room. "Don you bastard you won't get away with this!" he yelled. "I told you not to call me that!" he yelled as he picked up a medal pipe and threw it at icenhour, hitting him in the nose making it bleed.

Master collected himself and then looked back at the monitor. "Now what are the biddings?" He said as he smiled.

_**Please don't forget to review! thanks**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Please review.**_

As they threw him in his cell, agent icenhour just got up and sat on the seat and started to wipe the blood off his nose. _"What the hell is Don up to?" He thought to himself._ For what seemed like 30 minutes he just sat in the cell and thought of who the illegal brokers could be. Also he was bashing himself for forgetting his headphones to HQ in the car. Just then a door opened and a shadowy figure stepped in. "ahh young mister icenhour." The shadowy figure said as he opened the cell door. "It can't be you!" icenhour said as he stood up. "Ahh but it is." The figure just stated. "What the hell are you doing here?" Icenhour yelled as he got in his face. "I should ask you the same." The man calmly replied. "I was hoping you wouldn't get involved, but being the goodie two shoes you are, you just had to huh. Now I have to get rid of you to hide my involvement." Icenhour couldn't take anymore and just let loose. Trying to hit the man in the face but the man blocked and sent a hard hit to icenhour's stomach. As agent icenhour fell to the floor in an unconscious slumber the figure spoke. "Now why did you do that for, we already know who the stronger here is."

Master was listening to the bargaining deals and was looking rather displeased with the amounts offered. "You idiots!" He yelled. "Do you have any idea what this stuff can do!" he was quickly losing his temper. "Given enough of it, it could wipe out a whole country, given even more, a whole continent." He held up a vile of purple liquid. "Put it in the water supply and it spreads quicker." He put the vile down and collected himself. "Now let's restart the bidding." The same shadowy man as before stepped and took a seat. "Ahh Don." He said. "Bastard! Didn't I tell you not to call me that… oh it's you, I didn't mean to yell sir, I'm sorry." The master said looking scared. "Of course you are, I don't need to remind who is funding this little ordeal, if we don't get the required results then I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." He looked at master with a deadly glare. "Of course sir! But it isn't me you should be mad at; it's these damn brokers who refuse to buy." The master said pointing at the monitor. "None the less, my superiors want this done now, that is why I'm here, oh and to take care of the agent." He said leaning back. "And one more thing." He said looking at the master. "Did you take care of those teens yet?" He said standing up. "Yes sir, the fine agent took care of them." He noticed that the figure was walking towards the door. "Uh where are you going sir?" He asked. "Well if you said the agent did it, then the teens are still alive you dumbass, I'm going to take care of them." He said as he left.

"Jesus Fred why are walking so fast." Daphne yelled out trying to keep up. "To get away from you." He said coldly. "WH-why?" she said as she stopped. He turned around and glared at her. "Hmmm let me see, oh yea how about all that love bullshit you have been saying to me for the last year and a half!" Daphne was taken aback by his tone. "What do you mean, of course I lo..." she stopped herself, was she really going to lie about it, she had once loved him, but then as time went on she found that he was simply not the one. "Then why are being so flirty with shaggy!" she really didn't know what to think now. Yes her and shaggy have been friends the longest out of anyone else, and yes she probably felt some type of way for him, but was it that type of attraction. "Ok yes maybe I have been a little to buddy buddy with him but…" she began but couldn't finish. "A little! No a lot! YOUR WERE HOLDING HIS HANDS, TAKING HIS SIDE OVER MINE." Shaggy could hear him yelling all the way down the hall. "Jesus Fred calm down." He said as he caught up to him. "AND YOU, YOU SO CALLED FRIEND! YOU TOLD ME TO GO AFTER DAPHNE, ONLY SO YOU COULD STEAL HER YOURSELF!" shaggy stopped dead in his tracks.

He was sitting in his cell, agent icenhour couldn't help but feel something bad was about to happen. And of all people, he had to be here.

"Like what the fuck do you mean!" shaggy said getting in Fred's face. "I see the way you eye my Daphne!" Fred said getting even closer. "What do you mean your!" shaggy balled up his fists. "I mean MY Daphne, that girl right over there." He retorted. "Did she say she was yours?" "No, but if you can't take a hint." Fred responded quickly. "Ohh I can take a hint, and that hint is that she doesn't want to be with you!" shaggy said getting angrier. "Oh really, and who does she belong with then?" Fred asked laughingly. "Well I vote for myself, all in favor raise your hand." Scooby raised his paw. "You huh? And what makes you think you can use her better than me?" Fred yelled. Shaggy winced when he saw Daphne's reaction. "What do you mean use? That's it!" Shaggy cocked his fist back.

"You guys are too loud; I didn't even have to begin to search for you." The shadowy man from before said from behind them. Shaggy seemed the most shocked. _"What is he doing here?"_ he thought and then said. "We got to get out of here!" but Fred stayed. "NO! No more running, he is our enemy than I will fight him." Fred went to cock back and as soon as he threw the punch, the man ducked down and came up with a frightening uppercut to Fred's face. Landing in a heap on the floor covered in blood and missing teeth, layed an unconscious Fred. When the man looked up, the rest of the group was gone. "Hmmm I guess one is good for now." He said as he picked Fred up and walked back down the hall.

Shaggy waited until the man was gone then sighed. "There was no way Fred was a match for that guy." He stated as he hugged Daphne who was trembling from the fight between "friends" that just happened." He was playing with her hair when Velma popped the question. "Shaggy, do you know that guy." He looked down and then back up before answering. "Yes, well not personally, but I heard of him when I was military school, I heard stories of how powerful and nice he is, guess that nice part was wrong huh."

Agent icenhour looked up when the cell door opened and down came Fred.


End file.
